Undarkened Luster or Undarkened lust
by pigmentofimagination
Summary: Neighbours. Hate. Roadtrip. After their parents set up a road trip all around America as an attempt to replace their hate with friendship, will anything come of what they thought would be an amazing summer apart? Rating for later chapters... Chad/Sonny
1. Chapter 1

You can't save a damsel if she loves her distress.

The title has _no_ relevance to the story _at all_ I just really wanted a story called that.

**So this is my first fanfiction. I _am_ going on holiday tomorrow (to America, so excited!) but I really wanted to get the first chapter out there before I go. I was unsure of whether to post it as you'll have to wait three weeks for the next chapter but I shall update as soon as I get back. It was done so why not post it? **

**This chapter is not really that interesting, it's more setting you up to the story and what Sonny and Chad's relationship is like. I wanted to get straight into the story but I felt this was needed to explain things. So yeah, here it is. I hope you like the beginning even if it does seem a bit dull let me tell you, it definately livens up ;) **

Disclaimer; _I own Sonny With a Chance and all of it's characters *out pops Chad* "You've just been celebrity practical jok'd sucka.. hah"_

* * *

Their lives Or Chapter one.

Wisconsin. Two large houses stand next to each other, both look the same but the people who live in them could not be more different. One belongs to a wealthy family, perfect in every way. Very friendly really, well the adults of the house are.

This family had one son named Chad and he was nice until he met the girl next door. Something about her just irked him and so the seething hate had begun the very first day they had moved in, about a year ago. One year of pure hell for Chad, and the girl next door.

Now, the other family only consisted of a mother and a daughter. They had moved into the house only a year ago when they had moved here from Dallas, Texas shortly after the mother's husband had died. So they moved to Wisconsin for a fresh start. They were wealthy too but far from perfect, however the move they made had brought a new life and new friends. Immediately after moving there the mother, named Connie, had discovered friends in the neighbours.

The daughter, named Sonny, had made friends too just not with the neighbours. She loved Rachel and Dave, the people next door whom her mom had made friends with but she hated their son. Right from the beginning, something about him just irked her.

Sonny's mom was an artist, the kind of carefree person who would start chatting to someone in a queue she didn't know or who is just so easy to get along with you could talk for hours and not realise how much time had gone by.

Sonny however was not as easy going. She had a mind and wasn't afraid to speak up if she didn't like something. She made friends easy though, just like her mom. With silky brunette hair and soft, rounded features she was seen as one of the hottest girls in their school to most guys. Whenever she would come walk into school guys would stare as she walked down the halls, swaying her hips just to play up to the attention while in reality she _hated_ being the center of attention. Chad would just scoff at them or roll his eyes.

How could anyone think _she_ was hot?

Chad, head of the football team was seen as the perfect guy. Blonde hair, well built, stunning blue eyes, and well you get the picture. So you're thinking they would be ideal for each other right? Head of the football team and hottest girl in school... Well far from it. The only emotion to ever be felt toward each other would be hate. Fact or fiction?

Because of the friendship between Chad's parents and Sonny's parents each Tuesday they had dinner at each other's houses. Tuesday, August 11th. Chad's turn, dinner at the Cooper's.

"Sonny come on, or we'll be late. I said to Rachel we would be there at 7, so come on" Connie stated shooing her daughter out the house.

"Mom, do I _have_ to go? You know how much I hate having to sit for three hours at a table with _him_." Sonny groaned as her mom nodded, whining like a five year old never worked. She had known there was no way her mom was going to let her miss one of their dinners but it was always worth a shot. Connie expected it every time they were going to a dinner or it was their turn to make it. She would always ask to sit in her room or stay home, that's just the way it was.

They were now standing at their neighbour's large, dark blue front door. It had some kind of special stained glass in it from the olden times. It was a story the Coopers had been talking about over dinner once but Sonny had decided it was too boring to listen to. She snapped out of her daydream as her mom spoke.

"Oh and Sonny?"

"Hmmm"

"Chad is called Chad not _him_"

Before Sonny could retort back the front door swung open to reveal none other than the devil himself. Just looking at him made her want to hit him, a punch right in the face wouldn't hurt _that much_. She shook the thought off, knowing it would ruin the dinner if she did.

"Ms Monroe" he greeted her mom, a cheery look on his face. "Sonny" he shot, hatred seeping like poison through his words.

"Chad" Sonny said back, her voice laced with anger and hatred.

It was the summer holidays and obviously Chad wanted to be out with his friends, he fidgeted all night much to Sonny's annoyance. The dinner went about as usual, nothing different at all.

Sonny had acted all nice and cutesy to Chad's parents. Sonny did like Chad's parents, a lot. She didn't understand how he could be so... Chad when they were as nice as what they were.

Chad had decided to start a little game of footsie with her mid-dinner which had ended up with Chad being kicked in the shin. Even _more_ reason for him to hate her.

Toward ten Sonny's mom announced they were going as it was getting late. Same dreary routine, same Chad.

They all said goodbye, Chad mumbling when it came to saying goodbye to sonny. Why should he talk to _her_? Talking just led to fights anyway, so most of the time they never did speak. Once they had fought so much in one night at a dinner Sonny had ended up walking out and sleeping at her friends for the night.

All thoughts discarded, in Chad's house his parents were marvelling at Sonny's manners which were quite unlike those of Chad's. He was naturally feisty though, at least that's what they said to themselves. Mainly as an excuse to his unwelcoming behaviour, he had decided that Sonny's mom was just as bad as her as she had given birth to the _mutant spawn_ that was Sonny Monroe.

Anyway...

_Here it comes..._ Chad thought.

"Chad, why can't you behave more like Sonny?" His mom said.

This had him fuming. What was so great about _her_? She was the most annoying, self-centered, manipulative girl he had ever met.

And this was what it was like _every time_ she had been to dinner at their house. When would the torture end?

What he didn't know is that the torture was only just beginning...

* * *

_A/N; So I'm not one of those people who are all obsessed with getting as many reviews as possible although I would love to hear your opinions/ideas/constructive criticism. Will update after my holiday in Florida. Peace._

_Oh and the little button down there is very pretty. Take a look :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Not many reviews, I'm hoping for alot more this time. Reviews = inspiration = new chapters. Thanks to SonnyCentral for being my first reviewer. :) (If your reading this, I _love_ your stories. Just letting ya know)

Change of title. Needed changing as was a totally pointless name.

**Disclaimer:** (yes you know they can _never_ be straight forward)

"Check out my sadness".

"Check it out why are you sad?"

"Check it out I don't own Sonny with a Chance" Sighs.

"Oh right."

* * *

"Say what" or Chapter 2.

Sonny awoke early the next morning after a tortured nights sleep, yes tortured could only mean that it had included a certain person that was the monster that woke her up everyday. Yes you guessed right. She had a dream about **Chad.**

_Why should he get into my brain enough to haunt me in my sleep as well as in my everyday life? How is it fair?_

The main question going through her head though was why, in her dream, was he just about to kiss her before she woke up? She shook her head, trying to rid herself from that horrible, horrible thought. Actually, if her mom had walked through her bedroom door at that precise moment she would have thought her daughter had gone insane, or at least was getting there.

However her mom was up to something else... rummaging around her room for her old suitcase. She had thought it would be in the loft but she had been mistaken and so had checked all over her room until finally deciding to look in her walk-in closet.

_It has to be in here._

Upon hearing all the commotion and racket coming from her moms room so early in the morning she had gone to investigate, after all her mom wasn't really a morning person and so either they were being robbed or her mom was up to something. Grabbing a baseball bat from beside her bed ,which her father had given to her when she was little, she padded across the soft carpet of their landing and catiously entered her moms room expecting to see a full armed robbery going on while her mother had been asleep. Yes, she was also a **very **heavy sleeper.

Sonny tip-toed across her mothers carpet toward the closet where most of the shuffeling was coming from, and taking a deep breath (ya know, for courage or whatever) she flung open the door to find her mom sitting on the floor; a bamboozled look spread across her features. Sonny clutched at the place where her heart would be signalling that it was a relief to see her mom and not some guy with a gun ready to shoot her.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"hmmm?" She replied looking dazed "Oh yeah Sunshine, I was just err... looking for something but I can't seem to find it" She scratched her head in a confused way before shrugging and deciding to change the subject before Sonny could question her further.

_Wouldnt want to ruin the surprise for her._

"What d'ya fancy for breakfast? I'll make waffles if you want?" her mom asked as she stood up hastily and started walking out the closet, and her room making her way to the stairs. Sonny had found the sudden change of subject wierd for her mom, she normally wanted to talk about everything. She shrugged it off, although in the back of her mind she felt that her mom was hiding something and that she wasn't gonna like it.

* * *

After they had gotten dressed and had breakfast (waffles, much to Sonny's enjoyment as they were her favourite food) her mom suggested going shopping for some new clothes. After questioning why she needed new clothes as she wasnt going on holiday her mom had simply replied, "You can never have too many clothes". (A/N the motto I live off :D) Sonny couldn't help being paranoid that her mom was up to something.

Maybe she had took Sonny's hints of wanting to visit England in the summer break. That had to be it! What else could it be? She had been sure her mom had been looking for their suitcase (which by the way had been in Sonny's room ever since their last vacation)

_Oh my God, I'm going to England!_

Sonny had screamed from her inner thought and her mom gave her a wierd look. She cleared her throat arkwardly.

"There was a bee?" she said it like a question, hoping it would sound believable.

"Yeah, you feeling okay Sonny? You just screamed at, well basically... air"

"Yeah mom, fine... Hey you know how were going shopping? Are we buying holiday clothes?" Sounding hopeful as she said the last part, smiling a cutesy smile at her mom.

"Do you know then?" her mom sighed. She had wanted to tell Sonny later at the right time as she was unsure as to whether she would want to go, after all she didn't exactly like him. Well like was a **bit **of an understatement in this situation but never the less.

She let the situation drop until after the had been shopping. Her mom had made her buy new everything. New dresses, most probably suitable for dates. New tops, that outlined her figure perfectly. Skirts of varying length, most coming a few inches above her knees. And her mom had even instisted on buying her a new set of silk short and vest pajamas and underwear from Victoria's Secret. Sonny had cringed at this but had accepted to make her mom happy.

If she didn't know any better she would say her mom was trying to pick things that would make her look more attractive. Then it hit her... her mom was not only taking her on holiday but she was trying to set her up with someone.

_Great._

* * *

When they had gotten home and pulled up onto the driveway she noticed a very large RV motor home parked outside the Coopers house. They were going away? Excellent news for Sonny, Chad would be even further away while she was off to London. She noticed Chad staring as she and her mom unloaded the car.

"Sonny, Can you grab the last bag for me and lock up the car?"

"Sure mom" she smiled and headed to the back of the car to pick up the last bag from the trunk. What she hadn't realised was that, in an attempt to scare her Chad had walked up behind her and was just ready to put his arms on her shoulders when she turned quickly and jumped, causing her bag to drop to the floor making the contents come out the bag and spead on the floor at thier feet.

To her utter embarrassment the bag that had dropped was, infact the most cringe-worthy bag she had. The Victoria's Secret bag.

Her cheeks immediately turned a crimson red as Chad looked down to see multiple bra/panty sets full of lace and sequins along with her new silk pajamas. He raised his eyebrow and smirked cockily. Here comes a witty comment...

"Tut, tut Monroe. I would never expect **you** of all people to buy something so, so.. Whats the word I'm looking for? hmmm lets see, sexy"

At this her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red if that was possible. She scoffed at him as she tried to be as quick as possible scooping up the items back into the bag and practically running into the house from embarrassment. Why did he have to decide to scare her then of all times?

Meanwhile Chad chuckled to himself as she rushed into her house. He loved that he could make her blush that easy. Hhmmm he would have to do that again, and soon. And if he was being honest with himself he had thought the colour her cheeks had turned was a nice red. Thats when he decided red was his new favourite colour.

* * *

After getting over the embarrassment and safely putting her newly bought underwear in on of her draws she decided to go see her mom in the kitchen.

It was quiet and Sonny hated the quiet, she always felt quiet meant arkwardness and so should be avoided. So she decided to ask about her suspicions of going on holiday to her dream vacation spot while there was nothing to side-track her mom from answering her questions.

_I'll go for the direct approach..._

"Oh mom I'm so excited were going on holiday, I can't wait" She screamed excitedly, jumping up and down in true Sonny spirit.

"Really Sonny, I didn't think you would want to go" her mom replied with confusion. Were they even talking about the same thing?

"Are you kidding mom? It's been like, my dream to go there ever since Lucy went and said it was amazing".

Lucy was Sonnys best friend since they were little. She had gone to England to see some family who lived in London and had never stopped talking about it for ages after she had gotten back. Lucy despised Chad too, cause thats what friends do. Hate someone else whom their friend hates just to make them feel better about themsleves.

"Sonny dear, really I don't think we are talking about the same thing here, Lucy has never been on a road trip and certainly never been on one with the Coopers".

"Sorry mom, I could swear that you just mentioned road trip and Coopers in the same sentence. Please tell me I'm hearing things".

"Sweetie, thats **exactly** what I said. Sorry but you should really learn to get on with Chad... and if that means a vacation together well then okay."

At this point realisation hit her and Sonny didn't know whether to throw up or faint at the thought of being with Chad for... well road trips take ages so about six weeks of pure hell with none other than the boy who probably will be the ruler of there when he dies.

She just couldn't get her head around it.

"Well we are going tomorrow so you better get packing now, oh and no buts. You're going whether you like it or not." she said matter-of-factly. "Besides you might have fun... with Chad." She added suggestively.

"Oh my God mom are you serious? Me and Chad?" Sonny shivered at the thought. "No chance in this lifetime, or any lifetime for that matter"

"Sonny you call his name every night in your sleep"

"I do not" a faint blush rising in her cheeks once more. What was this? 'Make-Sonny-blush' day or something.

"Believe me honey, you do" She made a kissy face "Kiss me Chad... mmm"

If she wasn't blushing before she was now.

"Shut up mom, I would never kiss him... EVER!" Oh and before you say anything, no I'm not in denial.

Sonny stormed up to her room and begun flinging all her purchases off the day into her suitcase in her rage. Although she had, with doubt added the Victoria's Secret purchases although she had no idea why. It wasn't like she was going to wear them. But it seemed a pity to let them go to waste and so folded them neatly and placed them in her suitcase.

She heard a knock at her door and decided that she should really speak to her Mom and say sorry for shouting at her. She opened it to find a plate with cookies and a glass of milk with a note taped to the glass. It read:

_My Sunshine,_

_Sorry for not telling you, I know you hate him but if you could try to get along it would mean alot_

_Love Mom xxx_

Sonny awed, her mom was so sweet. She picked up the plate and lay on her bed with a cookie in her hand ready to eat. By this point it had gotten late and Sonny had missed dinner due to her little fall-out. She drank the milk and began eating the cookies but she could feel her eyelids getting heavier and sleep overcome her.

* * *

Over all I liked this chapter. It was funny that Sonny kept getting embarrassed and blushing. I just love the Victoria's Secret bit too. ;D  
Review? Decided I_ am_ one of those who obsess over how many reviews they get. Sorry :)


End file.
